


Voltage

by tabbystardust



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Blood, Bondage, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad guys capture Tony and use him as a power source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltage




End file.
